Lost Memory (edited and revised)
by hopelessromantic4life
Summary: Maya is kidnapped by the Hiverax, who erase her memory of everything but who she is (name,age, you get the idea) she is quickly rescued by Ky, making her trust him, and him alone. Can he get her memory back? And will he fall for her in the process? EDITED!
1. Chapter 1: A challenge gone awry

***is floating a foot in the air, Boaddai style* Hello, my dear warriors. So yes, I am in fact writing edited and revised versions of my first four stories... er, kind of. I don't plan on redoing my dare Fan-Fiction, if any of you guys still remember that one. It's perfectly fine if you don't; I understand. Anyways, I hope this story will be longer and easier to read, because even I have trouble understanding what's written there; and I'm the one who actually ****_wrote_**** the story. You know a story is bad when even the writer can't understand it. The thought makes me cringe. OK, moving on! **

**Disclaimer: I, hopelessromantic4life, do not own Redakai: Conquer the Kairu or any of it's characters. If I did, Ky and Maya would have become a couple, and there would be (at least) two more seasons. All rights go to Spin Master. **

**Without further ado, let's get started here!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: A challenge gone awry<em>

* * *

><p>"HA! Kairu challenge!"<p>

"You won't be laughing soon! Challenge accepted!"

The peaceful blue sky turned dark and storm-like as the team Hiverax and team Stax stiffly bowed to each other, as was custom for kairu battles.

The Hiverax triplets didn't even transform. "Shadow fire!" Nexus shouted, aiming it straight towards Ky.

"Oh no you don't! HYPER HURRICANE!" Maya yelled furiously, her attack colliding with his. The collision blinded both teams, the Hiverax recovering a few moments after, while Boomer was knocked out and Ky and Maya remained completely blind. With this golden opportunity right at the Hiverax's door, the three brothers quickly took their chance.

"Fangrax!"

"Wrendrax!"

"Neurax!"

"HYDRAX!"

They then transformed and fused into that hideous, three-head monster. Ky and Maya were still struggling to fully recover from their temporary blinding, meaning they never saw this coming; they could only _hear_ what was going on around them.

"Huh? W-what's going on?" Maya questioned fearfully, swinging her arms around to figure out where she was going. _Anything_ to get away.

"I-I don't know, My; but I don't like the sound of it!" Ky exclaimed in a similar tone, swinging his arms around as well, also very similar to what Maya was doing. Under a different circumstances, the sight would have been rather humorous, but now any bystanders would be able to sense their fear, for they truly had no idea what was going on around them. The two of them were as frightened as small children, but if the Hiverax felt mercy, they didn't show it.

"Lokar's void. Radikor rage. LOKAR'S RAGE!" The triplets screamed. Ky and Maya cried out once, a sound simply _begging_ for mercy, before the attack hit and the darkness came rushing to greet them...

"Perfect," Hexus said, a wicked grin upon his face. Vexus, a similar look on his own face, snatched Maya and slung the poor girl over his shoulder. She groaned in her sleep (if one could call it that) but didn't wake up.

"And now, we will destroy Maya," Nexus said in wicked delight. With that, the three brothers flew off, with poor, unsuspecting Maya unconscious in their cruel clutches.

**Fifteen minutes later: **

"Ky...Ky, wake up, this is important" Boomer muttered, trying to shake his best friend and leader awake.

"Wha...what?" Ky asked groggily as he tried to push himself up onto his elbows.

"Ky, Maya is gone."

"WHAT?!" Ky yelled, suddenly jumping to his feet, his fist accidentally smacking against the farm boy's face.

"Ow!" Boomer exclaimed, rubbing his face gently. It would probably start bruising soon. Ky, however, was no longer listening to him. His eyes caught on something out of the ordinary, gleaming in grass; Maya's X-reader, which had fallen out of her hands before she got blinded.

Ky gingerly picked the X-reader up, holding it like a precious artifact. "Don't worry, Maya," he whispered, a determined glint in his Kairu blue eyes. "I'll find you and get you back. I promise."

He didn't know what would be waiting for him when he did.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, I definitely like this version better. So far, anyways. I probably won't have any AN's after this until the end, save for some footnotes.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2: Broken warrior,taken memories

_Chapter Two: Broken Warrior, taken memories_

* * *

><p><em>Crack.<em>

_Cru__nch. _

_Smack. _

Maya whimpered in pain as the Hiverax brutally attacked her. "P-please, m-m-make it s-stop," she begged, crying out in pain when she was smacked upside the head.

"Quiet, you!" Hexus breathed into her ear, making the kairu warrior squirm in fear as tears slowly streamed down her face. A few seemingly endless minutes later, the three brothers stood back up, glaring down at Maya's now bruised and bloody body. They then used their special knock out trick **(1)** causing Maya to fall forward and land flat on her face.

The brothers, however, were not done with the broken warrior just yet. They pulled out their X-readers, finding the desired attack. "Mind Wipe!** (2)**" they exclaimed. The attack hit Maya square in the back, slowly locking up most of Maya's memories into the back of her mind, out of her reach.

"Perfect. Our plan is working."

The plan was to convince a memory-free Maya that she was one of lokar's E-teens, and that Ky Stax was the one who had beaten her bloody. If she was anything like their master, her grandfather, Maya would vow vengeance and eliminate their enemy for them.

However, this plan would not work, for someone had viewed this heinous crime, and he was _not_ happy about it.

"MAYA!" Ky yelled in a mixture of rage at the brothers and concern for the girl. The Hiverax spun around to face him, shock clear on their matching faces.

"**HOW DARE YOU HURT HER, YOU JERKS!**" Ky yelled, before jumping forward and attacking his enemies. He kicked and punched until the three were out cold, laying limp on the floor. They were still alive, though. As angry as Ky was, he couldn't bring himself to take anyone's life, regardless of how much they may deserve it. Besides, he had more important things to attend to. Specifically, poor, poor Maya.

Speak of the devil, she was screaming in absolute terror. She had viewed Ky beating the boys up, so naturally she was scared. She had a distinct feeling that _they_ had been the ones to hurt her, though.

"Sh, it's OK," Ky said in a soothing voice, reaching out for his friend. "I won't hurt you."

Maya shook like a leaf. "W-w-who are y-you?" she stuttered in confusion. The boy _did_ look vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't for the life of her recall his name.

"I'm a friend. My name is Ky, and I'm here to help you," Ky assured her gently. "Do you trust me, Maya?"

Maya didn't have much of a choice. Besides, his presence felt comforting, like he would never dare to hurt her. That just _had_ to count for something. She nodded meekly in response. Ky very carefully picked her up, cradling her protectively in his arms. Maya giggled softly at the contact, but the noise was so quiet that Ky wasn't sure that she had actually done it. She laid her head against his chest, and finally fell into a peaceful slumber, lulled to sleep by the sound of Ky's heartbeat.

Despite the grim situation, Ky smiled at Maya. "You're safe now," he whispered. **(3)**

* * *

><p><strong>1. I don't know what it is really called.<br>**

**2. My own, copy-righted attack. You can use it, but you must ask my permission first. **

**3. Line was taken from Legend of Korra, of which I do not own. **


End file.
